


Real

by vlasdygoth



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, post time to kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlasdygoth/pseuds/vlasdygoth
Summary: I think I'm gonna make it worseI talk to you, but it don't workI touch you, but it starts to hurtWhat have I been doing wrong?Tell me what it is you want(what kepler wants is to have sex after being apart for four days)





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year have some obligatory post-time to kill questioning turned porn

“I see. Well then, Captain Lovelace, I expect a full report on the events of this mission in my hands in twenty four hours. Dr. Maxwell, start transferring over the data you all collected to both Hera’s servers and my own. Officer Eiffel, you assist Dr. Maxwell. Mr. Jacobi, start in on bringing in the hardware when they’re done. Dismissed.” Kepler nodded at the crew members in front of him, and turned to snatch up the tablet he had discarded to the side. 

There was a beat of silence before Maxwell interjected in that condescending, patient tone of hers.

“Colonel, I know this situation may be hard to understand, but-”

“But nothing, Dr. Maxwell.” He rolled his eyes and turned back around to find that none of them had moved. Eiffel gaped at him, Lovelace stared in disbelief. 

“So you’re just going to leave it at that?” Lovelace asked.

“Yeah, sir, we could have Jacobi’s mirror universe twin over here and you’re telling us you’re  _ not at all _ worried about that?” Eiffel said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at a vacant-eyed Jacobi, who was only half listening to the conversation. 

Kepler sighed. “I’m not worried, because I have full faith that Mr. Jacobi is who he says he is.”

“That’s what whatever was outside said too,” Lovelace said, crossing her arms. “You haven’t even spoken to him, how would you know?”

Kepler gave a short, ill-tempered laugh. “You think I wouldn’t know my right hand man from an alien, Captain? Please. Just because an alien presence successfully played some sort of schrodinger’s cat mind game with you all, doesn’t mean I should have any doubts about his humanity. If anything, this is making me doubtful of your ability to perform your jobs with prudence under high-pressure, psychologically taxing conditions, which is honestly much more concerning to me than Mr. Jacobi here being an alien.”

There was a beat of silence following Kepler’s biting words. He surveyed the four people floating in front of him before he continued with acidic cheerfulness.

“Now, if it makes you all feel better, I’ll get Hilbert to perform some completely unnecessary tests on Mr. Jacobi and waste our resources and time so you all can see that I’m right. Now before I get any  _ more  _ disgusted with your weak-minded, irrational cowardice, I suggest you all get to it, and go do. Your. Jobs.  _ Dismissed. _ ”

A chorus of half-hearted ‘yes sir’s followed, as everyone turned to file out of the office.

“Mr. Jacobi, hold on.” Kepler said, placing his tablet to the side after he saved his work. Jacobi, the last one in the line, turned to face him. Maxwell stopped with him and whispered something to him that Kepler couldn’t hear, but he just nodded and patted her arm, ushering her out the door, closing it behind her. 

“What is it?” He asked after a moment of quiet. “Sir?”

Kepler sighed, and pushed off towards him, stopping himself by latching onto Jacobi’s shoulder. To his credit, he didn’t flinch away when Kepler went further and grabbed his jaw, turning his head side to side to inspect him.

“Uh. Sir?” Jacobi said, perturbed and suddenly very present. 

Kepler shushed him, his hands probing over his head and through his hair, checking for something out of place. Not that he thought anything would be, but it couldn’t hurt to check. He slowed down for a moment to just hold Jacobi’s face in his hands, his own face schooled into a neutral, borderline icy expression. Jacobi’s eyes flicked down, and Kepler could feel the warmth spreading across his face underneath his thumbs.

He looked older somehow, like he had aged ten years in the four days he had been away. Kepler wanted to smooth away the worried creases between his eyebrows and kiss the dark circles under his eyes, but he did nothing but stare for a long moment. Jacobi couldn’t or wouldn’t meet his eyes, his face growing redder by the second. 

Finally, Kepler slid his hands down to Jacobi’s arms and surveyed the rest of his body, finding nothing out of place. 

“I’m fine, sir,” Jacobi whispered to break the tense silence. 

“What’s your name? Your full name.” Kepler wasn’t being concerned. Simply pragmatic.

“Daniel Isaac Jacobi.” 

“And mine?”

“Warren Kepler.”

“My full name.” He corrected, then he pulled up Jacobi’s hands to inspect them. All the scars and burns that he remembered seemed to be there. He ran his thumbs across his palms, laced his fingers through Jacobi’s.

Jacobi paused, looking at their linked hands. “Uh, James, right? Warren James Kepler.”

“Where did we meet, when, and what did I do to get your attention.”

“Some bar in San Francisco in 2011. And you uh- You bought me a drink.”

Finished with his inspection, Kepler drifted closer, further into Jacobi’s personal space, fingers moving to wrap around his wrists. “What drink?”

“Balvenie.” Jacobi let out a soft, breathy laugh. “Really pulling out all the stops, weren’t you.”

Kepler laughed with him. “Maybe. I don’t know if I’ve told you this, Mr. Jacobi, but you  _ are _ one of my most valuable assets.”

“You have, sir, but it’s usually followed by a threat.” They were barely inches apart.

“Well, no need to break a streak,” Kepler said as he pressed forwards, pushing Jacobi back into the wall. 

“If I find out you are not the real Daniel Jacobi,” he lowered his voice in a half threat, tightening his grip around Jacobi’s wrists, “I  _ will _ kill you. Do you understand?”

Jacobi’s breath hitched in his throat. His eyes snapped to Kepler’s. He used the leverage of the hands around his wrists to press closer into Kepler’s body. “Yes sir. Thank you, sir.”

“Thank you?” 

“For letting me know,” He murmured. 

Kepler let go of one of Jacobi’s wrists to cup his jaw instead. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip, and Jacobi opened his mouth without question. Kepler paused for a fraction of a second before pushing two fingers into his mouth.

The warm wetness of Jacobi’s mouth felt the same as it always had. Jacobi swirled his tongue around Kepler’s fingers as he lightly sucked on them. Kepler retained his practiced poker face, but his heart jumped ever so slightly when Jacobi’s eyes slid shut. This was familiar. This was human. Kepler slid forwards and pressed a thigh between Jacobi’s legs. Jacobi’s free hand twisted into Kepler’s shirt to pull him even closer. 

Kepler pulled his fingers from Jacobi’s mouth and replaced them with a searing kiss before Jacobi could complain about the loss. Any lingering pretense flew out the window as their motions grew desperate, hands pulling hair and tugging at clothes to get them out of the way. Kepler shoved his hand down Jacobi’s unzipped flight suit to palm at him through his boxers. 

Jacobi wrapped his arm around his neck and canted his hips towards the friction of Kepler’s hand, moaning as Kepler pulled away to mouth at his neck. 

Kepler slid his hand into Jacobi’s boxers and ran his fingers down the length of his erection while working on sucking a bruise at the base of his neck. Jacobi let out a breathy prayer consisting of Kepler’s name as he settled into a steady rhythm, working on getting Jacobi to the edge as quickly as possible. The feat was easy enough, four days in close contact with nobody but coworkers and a possible alien presence would keep anyone’s mind off of sexual urges. It also helped that Kepler knew exactly what made Jacobi melt. 

“One last question,” He said, grinning against Jacobi’s throat, kissing his way up to his jaw. “Did you miss me?” 

He laced a hand through Jacobi’s hair and pulled, eliciting an obscene sound that dissolved into a hoarse “Yes- yes sir.”

“Good.” Then he reached behind Jacobi to the door’s access panel and locked them in. It had been a  _ long _ four days.

**Author's Note:**

> also yes i know jacobi's word of god canon middle name is kenneth but i don't care about canon anymore so i'm doing what i want. my city now


End file.
